fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapati Lola
Chapati Lola (チャパティ・ローラ Chapati Rōra) is the emcee for the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 Appearance Chapati is a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face is unusual, square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face. He is bald,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 14 so he uses wigs. So far, five of them were seen: a neatly combed black one; a brown one very similar to the first, but longer in the sides and forming an inverted "V" in the junction; a yellow one which is a neck cut with slight bangs; a fourth blondFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 2 (dark blue in the anime) curved one; and a fifth black one with massive spikes coming out of it. For attire, he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, dark pants and a tie, where it reads "Grand Magic Games". Personality Chapati seems to be a kind gentleman as he greets Yajima, his commentator, nicely. He also seems to be pretty enthusiastic about his job. He works trying to make the events as exciting as possible, usually praising the Mages' strength, being surprised by some moves and expressing the feelings of the audience. Given the fact that he has several wigs, Chapati should be a man that cares much about his appearance. He also has a good knowledge about the Guilds and its members, as he identifies the most powerful Mages and the recent ones, as well as some of the Magic. Chapati knows very well how to explain the rules to the competitors and how to narrate an event or fight in a way that will make the audience excited. According to his meeting with Jenny Realight, he likes young women, and got his heart beating intensively when she announced during her battle with Mirajane Strauss that the loser would make naked shots for the Sorcerer Magazine. Also, according to his behavior during the Wendy Marvell vs. Sherria Blendy battle, he has a strong obsession towards cute, very young girls, as he was even more excited by them than during the swimsuit contest between Mirajane and Jenny, not to mention that Jenny stated that his preferences were towards younger girls. All these traits seem to portray Chapati as a lolicon (a person who likes petite, child-looking girls). Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Chapati introduces himself to the crowd, as well as his fellow commentator, Yajima and the guest speaker for the first day of the tournament, Jenny Realight. Chapati introduces each team as they comes out. As Raven Tail arrives, Chapati informs the crowd that Raven Tail has become a Legal Guild, thus allowing them to participate in the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 8-18 He then announces the second team to complete the Preliminary, Team Fairy Tail B. Chapati explains that each guild may have up to 2 teams in the tournament, but despite the advantage, the teams might have to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-8 After announcing the team that got the first place last year, he proceeds to explain the rules of the Events and Battles. The first event, Hidden, is announced, and all the teams send their competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 14-19 Chapati then explains the rules of the first event, and dramatically starts it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 19-21 During the event, the trio of commentators talk about the competitors and what they could do to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 2-3 The event comes to an end with Rufus as the winner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 21-22 Chapati announces the first two Mages to battle: Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona. The battle begins, and it's described by Chapati as tough and intense, with both sides giving the best they could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 14 Chapati then notices that the battle has become one-sided, without apparent reason.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 4 At the end, Flare mysteriously picks up the victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 18 Chapati then proceeds to narrate the remaining,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 three,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 15 matches, the last in which he loses his wig for the first time. As it ends, Chapati announces the final ranking of the first day, and invites the audience to come for the second day as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 20 On the second day, Jason, a reporter from Sorcerer Magazine, joins Chapati and Yajima in the commentator's stand. Chapati is shown with a new wig, explaining the rules and narrating the second event, Chariot. The event is won by Bacchus, the reserve member of Team Quatro Cerberus, that amazes all the audience with his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 2-11 For the second day's Battle Portion, Chapati announces that he's acting as the referee, since it's Mato's day-off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 13 It starts with Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi, which Chapati calls "Hound vs. Serpent", in reference to the combatant's motifs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 5 Kurohebi wins the fight, but ends it maliciously, ripping off Toby's sock, an act that sways even Chapati, who thought that both competitors would shake hands respectfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 12-13 The second battle was an outstanding match that left all the audience amazed by the competitors' abilities until the last second, that resulted in Elfman's win and Chapati's exaltation of Fairy Tail's rebirth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 21-25 In the third battle, the commentators act as judges for a swimsuit contest, but the competitors don't yield an inch to each other, leaving Chapati to decide the winner in the last round. Confident of her victory, Jenny proposes Mirajane a bet: The loser will pose naked for the Sorcerer Magazine, shocking Chapati and making his heart beat faster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 13-16 Introducing the final battle of day two, Chapati calls forth Yukino Agria from Sabertooth and Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel, excitedly stating that he believes this battle will be another one between beauties. When asked by Yajima if he thinks they will get to see another swimsuit battle, Chapati says that he thinks it's a possibility, though Jason hastily states otherwise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 6-9 When Yukino and Kagura then bet their lives on the battle, Chapati notes the serious turn the entire event has taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 12 After Kagura demonstrates her outstanding skill and takes out Yukino, Chapati declares the match over, stuttering as he does so from his shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 20 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, he introduces Lahar as the day's guest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 2 It starts with the Pandemonium Event, in which the participants must kill monsters inside a temple in order to earn points and progress.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 10-12 However, Erza Scarlet decides to defeat all the monsters alone, leaving Chapati, alongside the entire audience, in shock. After watching Erza's spectacular performance, Chapati, amazed, remembers the audience of the strongest Guild of seven years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 19-20 After recovering himself from tears, Chapati announces the secondary event, MPF, a device used to measure the Mages' Magic Power level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 5 Chapati praises the performance of the Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear and the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis, but then is again amazed by a Fairy Tail Mage, this time Cana Alberona, that gets the maximum score in the device.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10-18 During the third battle of the third day, Laxus Dreyar vs. "Alexei", Chapati and the audience are instantaneously caught by "Alexei" in an illusion of him beating Laxus. While they see Laxus unable to touch "Alexei", outside of the illusion the masked man reveals to be Raven Tail's Guild Master, Ivan Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 12-17 He and his team try to force Laxus to tell the localization of Lumen Histoire, Fairy Tail's biggest secret, but Laxus defeats them and dissipates the illusion, leaving the entire audience shocked and confused.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 9-13 Chapati then announces that Raven Tail is disqualified and banned for three years from the Games, and proceeds to announce the fourth battle of that day: Wendy Marvell vs. Sherria Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 17 As the two girls meet in the center of the arena to fight, Chapati happily flails around, claiming that the mere cuteness of the two girls has made his day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 3 After both girls unleash an enormous wind attack and his wig is blown off again, Chapati disregards his baldness, grabs his microphone and leans as far over the commentators desk as he can get, claiming he is lost for words to describe the cute Mages' battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 9 As the crowd continues to be shocked by the fight and the Magic abilities being displayed, Chapati simply grows more and more excited, much to his co-commentators embarrassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 11 As Wendy and Sherria begin fighting physically, he gets more excited as he comments that it is a clash of tiny fists for the strength of their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 16 He then expresses how moving the ending was, referring himself to an old man and states that the third day is over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 20 With a new wig and a new guest, Chapati starts the fourth day with the Naval Battle event, that consists of knocking opponents out of a giant water sphere. Chapati shows himself excited because most of the participants are girls in their bikinis, and because of this even forgets that Rocker is participating too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 6 However, he shows his obsession towards young girls again, by cheering for Sherria and asking Fairy Tail A why they didn't send Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 11 At the end of the match, Lucy Heartfilia and Minerva are the final two competitors, and Chapati announces the special rule: If one of them is knocked out within five minutes, that one will receive the least amount of points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 Minerva then starts to brutalize Lucy inside the sphere before hanging her out of it, winning the event. Chapati notices that Lucy hasn't moved for a while and wonders if she's alright.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 23 After the Event ends, Team Fairy Tail A run to Lucy's aid while enraged at Minerva. Thus, Team Sabertooth arrives in front of Minerva, and the teams face each other hostility. Chapati gets shocked and states that there's an explosive situation between them, but no fights occur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 5 After this, Chapati announces how the Tag Battle Portion will work, as well the match-ups, saying that the most expected fights will be between Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth. He then proceeds to introduce the newly formed Team Fairy Tail, that gets applause's and praises from the audience, in contrast with the mockings of the first day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 11-16 The tag battles begin soon after, and Chapati commentates his way through the first two, remaking on the great fights that they were. Then, when he has to announce the final tag battle between Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue, Chapati builds the tension between the four Dragon Slayers, hyping up the audience for the battle to come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 17-24 The battle soon begins, and much to Chapati and the audience's shock, Natsu and Gajeel quickly gain the upper hand in the fight, pushing the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth back. Chapati voices his disbelief at this, echoing that of the crowds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 20 The two Sabertooth Mages do not accept this though, and quickly begin unleashing some of their strongest moves, however, Natsu and Gajeel are still able to hit them. Chapati, in a flurry of astonishment, turns to Yajima to have his opinion on the fight, to which Yajima responds saying that the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers are simply outmatched.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 34 When Sting and Rogue later seem to fall for good, Chapati starts questioning whether the match can possibly end in such a way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 37 The match does not end that way however, as Sting and Rogue pull out their strongest form, almost effortlessly going into Dragon Force. When Sting then goes even further by telling Rogue to stand down so he can take both Fairy Tail Mages by himself, Chapati stands gob-smacked, commenting on the dramatic turn the battle has taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 6 Natsu and Gajeel later fall to one of Sting's very powerful attacks, and Chapati dramatically questions whether they are down for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 23 Chapati and the other commentators declare Team Fairy Tail the winner after the long battle fought against Team Sabertooth's Twin Dragons and Team Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel. Before the teams head back to their respective lodgings, Chapati announces that after the one day break, the final day will feature a survival match, in which every member will participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Pages 1-2 At the fifth and final day of the Games, Chapati introduces himself, Yajima, and the Day's guest, Mato, asking if it's alright to him to be a judge, which he replies affirmatively. He then proceeds to announce the final teams from the last one to the first one in the rankings. As Team Sabertooth enters with a new look, he points out that there's something different with them. However, he gets even more surprised with the entrance of Team Fairy Tail, that besides changing looks also changed members, replacing Natsu with Juvia Lockser, which worries Chapati, as he witnessed Natsu's splendid performance in the last match.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 11-18 Once all the teams enter the stadium, they proceed to spread around the streets of Crocus until Chapati starts to announce the Grand Magic Game, the final event of the Grand Magic Games. He explains that the entire city will be the battlefield for the competitors, that must find and defeat each other to earn points. Defeating a regular member of a team earns the victorious team 1 point in the general ranking, while defeating the team's leader, that is unknown to the other teams, earns it 5 points instead. As noticed by Chapati, with this system, all the teams have a chance to win the Games, and can make their own strategy. Excited for its outcome, he calls the initiation of the event by the ring of the gong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-6 With the final event ultimately initiated, he proceeds to observe and comment with Yajima the different setups of the teams' members. However, while doing so, he gets surprised by how Team Fairy Tail has organized itself, standing still with eyes closed. Noting that this lack of action bothers the audience, he switches the focus to the teams that are already battling. During these battles, Team Lamia Scale and Team Sabertooth rise in the rankings, while Team Quatro Puppy is comepletely eliminated from the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 8-16 When Team Fairy Tail finally begins its move, they're targeted by Rufus' long-ranged spell, that has hit several opponents during the first event, which amazes Chapati. This time, however, the Fairies manage to dodge and endure the attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 4-5 Following the strategy seeded up by their first Master, they reach the ranking's top once again, eliminating Team Blue Pegasus in the process, which is highly praised by Chapati. At the same time, however, Jura Neekis and Sherria Blendy from Team Lamia Scale are also highly extolled by the commentators, that get excited by a match that now has three top tied teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 9-12 Chapati comments on the upcoming battle of Gray from Team Fairy Tail A and Rufus from Team Sabertooth, and, when he sees Gray strip, begins to sweat and blush like most of the watching spectators.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 12 At the end of the match, Chapati names Gray the victor of the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 19 Soon after, Chapati states that Team Fairy Tail is the only team with all members intact, as the other commentator, namely Mato, is still in shock after Rufus' defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 3 Continuing to commentate throughout the event, Chapati tries to excite the crowd when Kagura appears to attack Erza, the man declaring that the fight will determine the better swords-woman. However, Chapati truly becomes shocked when Minerva bursts onto the scene between the two, bringing the fight up to a three-way battle. With this, Chapati shouts his excitement into the microphone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 18-21 With all three Mages ready to fight, Chapiti begins to hype up the crowd before rhetorically asking which woman would come out on top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 1 With no clear winner through the match, Chapiti and the other announcers watch in shock over the display of Minerva's Magic decimating part of the city but are then shocked to the extent of Chapiti having to scream at the top of his lungs after Erza and Kagura rise from the attack unfazed and ready for more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 14-17 While the battle continues, Chapati asks his fellow announcers if all the damaged parts of the city would be alright, to which Mato replies by telling him that Magic will do the trick to fix up the city again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 1 As more battles begin all across Crocus, Chapati shouts out in excitement, while Yajima wonders about Sting's whereabouts as the Lacrima cameras are unable to find him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 17 When Kagura and Erza battle, Kagura decides to unleash her sword, shocking Chapati beyond belief. As Kagura swings her sword towards Erza, he looks away, worried over the battle's outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 4 Erza seemingly wins, and Chapati praises her willpower under such conditions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 11 While Rogue and Gajeel face each, Chapati is confused to see Rogue's counterattack knowing how rough the battle was for him beforehand, unaware of the mysterious shadow possessing Rogue. Yajima suggests to him that Gajeel may have been provoking him while Mato watches in glee over this spectacle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 8 He later shows shock as Gajeel unleashes a powerful Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 11 With Jura, Laxus and Orga about to fight, Chapti is shocked along with his fellow commentators and the majority of the crowd at the sight of Orga's defeat at the hands of Jura in one fierce blow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 He is then dumbfounded as Jura smashes Laxus in to the ground, similar to what happened to Orga, and then comments on how Mato gets his catch phrase wrong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 17 Now with Erza victorious over Minerva, Chapati commemorates Team Fairy Tail's strength, by having five members still in play and leaving only Sting left, and tallies up the total points while hyping up the crowd. He then anxiously asks for Yajima's opinion of the matter, who then replies saying Fairy Tail seem to have the tournament in the bag.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 11 After realizing the 8 point difference between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Chapati is shocked as he along with the crowd as Sting's chances of winning the games for Sabertooth are revealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 13 After a short confrontation between Sting and Team Fairy Tail, Chapati announces the new Strongest Guild to be Fairy Tail after Sting's surrender.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 23 With Fairy Tail victorious, Chapati comments on the extent of the cheers around the Domus Flau and how Fairy Tail is reborn with the title of the strongest guild. After the Grand Magic Games, Chapati was seen leaving town, going to his next assignment, but not before unknowingly helping an elderly Ultear, who had just tripped. After kindly offering to escort her, though being politely turned down, it can be assumed that he left Crocus.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 200 Avatar arc Returning to the Grand Magic Games as an announcer of the X792 competition, Chapati excitedly names the competitor of the fourth day's battle, subsequently asking Yajima for his opinion, the latter siding with Chrisack. The battle is quick to end, with Chrisack as the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 418, Pages 4-6 The following day, the final day of the tournament, two remaining guilds are announced as they enter the stadium, Chapati informing the viewers that the final event will be an elimination round. Albeit, Skull Millione attains victory over Dullahan Head, shocking Chapati. As everyone in the stadium celebrates the victory, a masked challenger appears, with Chapati announcing his entrance. The challenger makes quick work of the victorious Skull Millione by releasing powerful flames, those of which reach Chapati and the others and burn their clothes. As the masked figure reveals his face, Chapati and Yajima jump in excitement once they see Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 418, Pages 17-29 References Category:Characters Category:Male